


Cobalt Eyes

by Cherubae



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Neptune, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubae/pseuds/Cherubae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Neptune x Reader fan fiction. Filled with pick up lines, flirting, and maybe even genuine interest?<br/>Written ambiguously to apply to both genders. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobalt Eyes

Neptune Vasilias. That was his name. I couldn’t deny to myself that yes, I was a little, well, ‘preoccupied’ with him. Not Neptune himself, but more of the thought of him. I’d deny that all I’d want to my friends though, but internally, I was going to indulge your imagination. Could I blame myself though? Tons of others had to be caught up with the vision of that sky blue hair, those hypnotizing cobalt eyes, that tan, smooth skin. And not to mention his fashion, goodness, his fashion. It made me a little jealous.

There was all that, his looks, but then there was his personality. To put it briefly, Neptune was the coolest cat to stroll into Beacon. (He was a student at Haven, sure, but I noticed he spent a lot of time around team RWBY.) The way he presented himself, acted, talked, hell, even the way he walked, there was some sort of captivating charm to it. He was suave, fascinating, enamoring, enthralling, distracting, electrifying! I felt that sometimes you should hold back on all these adjectives I’d like to use in reference towards Neptune, so ‘cool’ will just have to do it.

But beyond all that, even more amazing? His fighting style. I had heard Sun bragging at a table across from yours during lunch, about how he had nailed shots on a mech with his gun, while on a motorcycle, driving down a highway! And the fights I’ve seen? During practices? At the tournament? Neptune Vasilias wasn’t just cool, he was a badass as well. In the past, while I watched him fight, I remember my friends had to tear my attention away from the fight. They had thought something was wrong, but even I didn’t realized how intensely I was focusing on the way Neptune fought.

I felt a sort of guilty feeling washing over me. Perhaps it was weird? Maybe I was obsessed? Well, it’s not as if I stalked him or anything, I just happen to see him around.. and think of him a lot.  
All while I’m fantasizing all this, I’ve just been sitting here on a bench outside, fiddling idly with my weapon, staring down at the ground. I must look weird. I let my gaze wander up, and to where? Neptune walking with Sun, talking. I felt my heart skip a beat. I suddenly felt very awkward having been thinking about Neptune and looking up just to see him. I saw Sun part from him, and walk away. Neptune held two fingers up to his forehead, and gave a little salute to say goodbye. ‘That’s so cool!’ My mind screamed briefly. He kept walking forward, hands in his pockets, but his head swiveled on his neck, as if he was looking for someone. I quickly averted my gaze. It would be incredibly embarrassing to be caught gawking, I mean, I guess not, maybe I’m just over-exaggerating it-

“Hey you, looking for something?” A voice brought my thoughts to a halt, and subsequently a trainwreck as a myriad of exclamations filled my head to the brim. I bit my tongue to keep myself quiet, and then I saw a hand in the corner of my vision. It rested on the back of the bench just past my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to the left, and there he was, Neptune Vasilias. I could feel a blush fill my cheeks, and momentarily, I was speechless. Neptune apparently thought that I of all people was good enough to talk to. Also.. how did he even get over here that fast?

“Maybe I can help you out?” Neptune went on. “I mean, I’m right here, aren’t I?” He said with a grin. Neptune apparently thought that I was good enough to hit on as well. My head swam, but a forced out a reply.

“Well uh, certainly, yes!” I stammered out. ‘Shit.’ I thought. I must’ve just blew it. “Do uh.. do you need anything?” I said, trying to recover.

“Yeah, actually..” Neptune frowned, rubbing the back of his head. His expression seemed distressed. “I was just heading to the library, and well, I lost my card and all..” He suddenly grinned, his eyes flicking back up to mine. “So I was wondering if I could check you out?” He winked. I felt my cheeks turn hotter. I smiled, and couldn’t hold back a giggle. He seemed to be pleased with himself.

“I-I guess you can..” I stuttered slightly, but kept my smile. Neptune slowly leaned forward now, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Do we have a class together?” He asked.

“No, I.. I don’t think so. I would’ve known, I think.” I said, somewhat confused.

“Well gosh, I could’ve sworn we had chemistry with each other.” He said, smiling again. I took me a second before I got the joke, and I laughed again.

“How many more of those do you got up your sleeve?” I asked, rather impressed with what I’ve already heard.

“Should I stop?” He chuckled. “I guess I do have to get serious some time..”

“Might help a little.” I teased.

“So, doll, why’re you sitting here all by yourself? Waiting? Maybe for someone like me to come along?” He said with a smirk.

“Well I suppose I am pretty glad you came along.” I told him. I held out my hand to shake his. “Neptune, right?” Ashamedly, I already knew his name.

“Aw jeez, I thought I made more of an impression around here.” He said with a short, soft laugh. He took my hand and shook it gently. “So, I’ll be honest, you look like the kinda person I’d like to know.” He went on. I canted my head in curiosity. “Instead of just.. spewing pick up lines at, you know?” I felt his eyes wandering me, my weapon as well, as if there was something beyond looks for him.

“I guess.. I could hang out later.” I said, smiling. “I’ve got class in a bit, but afterwards I’m free. Always one of the balconies above the dorms.” I offered.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll see you there!” He said, standing up. “Don’t get too nervous, princess.” He said, winking at me before he turned, walking away.

“Bye!” I stammered out, giving him a wave. He turned his head and gave me the same little salute he had given Sun. I held my weapon against my chest for a moment, as if that could slow down my heart beat. I felt that it was a little stupid to go and hang out with Neptune after only talking with him for.. not even a minute. Though, then again, how many others got this chance? I was excited, but nervous at the same time. I’d have to run by my dorm to check if I looked okay before heading up to the roof. Does he even know when my class gets out? Maybe he knows the schedule here? I rubbed my cheeks, as if that could diminish the crimson shade that had built up as I had talked to him. I started walking, excited to get my next class over with.

 

I had just gotten out of my dorm. I had stopped by their to try and subtly touch myself out, switch on some different clothes, put on a little make-up, but nothing too much. Maybe he’d think I was desperate if I overdid it. Did I overdo it? Jeez, I hope I didn’t. I stepped through the door in the hallway, out onto the balcony. I didn’t see Neptune. So, I guess I was on time? I walked out towards the middle of the balcony, when I heard his voice from behind me.

“Aw man, there’s something wrong with my scroll.” He said. I turned around to see him, of course looking down at his scroll. He gently hit it with the back of his hand.

“Oh no..” I responded, despite my initial jump of surprise at him actually being there. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Well.. you can help me fix it. Your contact isn’t in here.” He looked up at me and smiled. I returned the smile.

“Somehow I expected that.” I said.

“Oh crap, am I that predictable?” He said, collapsing his scroll and tucking it away inside of his jacket.

“Just a little.” I joked, smirking at him.

“Well then, in all seriousness, how are you?” He said, now standing before me.

“I’m fine.”

“Hey now, I didn’t ask how you looked!”

“I could’ve sworn you said seriousness some time ago.” I rolled my eyes. Neptune laughed.

“Alright, alright, I’m done.” He said, waving his hands a little.

“Sure you are.” I said, humming as I began to move towards the railing. He followed, though a few steps behind. “So, how come I don’t see you in any classes?”

“Ahh, you noticed.” He clicked his tongue. “Well you see, I’m just here for the tournament. I actually attend Haven.” Neptune explained to me.

“I’ve never really been out of Vale, sadly. Is it nice in Haven?” I inquired.

“As nice as marshes and swamps and get, I guess.” He said. “Nah, I’m just joking. It’s great. The villages around Mistral just.. aren’t that great. Here in Vale? You guys are pretty lucky. I saw Forever Fall on my way here. Gorgeous.” He shook his head, looking down at me. “I just wish it was as beautiful as you.” He said with a wink. I felt myself blush

“Now I’m wondering if you really mean that.” I taunted, smirking.

“I may be flirty, but I’m not a liar.” Neptune told. We were at the railing now, and I turned to face him, my back against the rail. “So anyways, what do you do around here?” He asked.

“Well I..” I stalled, thinking for a moment. “Mostly practice in fights. Watching them too. I really like to check out the weapons.. I actually kinda enjoy studying the history of weapons..” I chuckled and looked up at him, a little embarrassed. “That’s not nerdy, is it?”

“No, of course not?” He smiled and shook his head. “I’d call it..” He raised one finger, to punctuate his next work. “Intellectual.”

“Ha, that’s a first.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. It was nice to know Neptune appreciated the idea of my investment into my classes. I had averted my gaze for a moment, only to look back up at him. He was an awkward distance away from me, now that I thought about it, and he was shiftily glancing at the railing and myself, some sort of alarm in his eyes. I looked behind myself, and then I leaned into his vision, looking back up to him.

“Are you okay, Neptune?” I asked. He swallowed and put a smile back on.

“Oh, yeah, of course, totally fine.” He said. Suddenly the cool cat didn’t seem so cool anymore, but more like a cat that was worried about one of it’s nine lives.

“You sure? You’re not.. looking okay.” I said, straightening myself out.

“Well er-.. you see.” He was staring off the balcony now.

“Yes?” I drew out the word, confused.

“Well I’m not fond of high places, actually.” He admitted. I felt a little bit of dread, knowing I was the one who invited him up here.

“You’re afraid of heights?” I inquired. He hesitated.

“No, no of course not.”

“Neptune, if you’re afraid of heights, I don’t care.”

“I swear I’m not.”

“You look like you’re about to start sweating.”

“How could I be afraid of heights? That’s only like, what, hundreds of feet?” Neptune’s voice heightened a little. I sighed and stepped forward, taking his arm and moving him back towards the middle of the balcony. He visibly eased. “Alright, alright, maybe a little. But I swear! It’s not bad!”

“It’s fine, Neptune.” I assured him, smiling up at him. He gave a quick nod. “We can get off the balcony, now.” He quickly nodded again, and we both moved back into the hallway. “I’m real sorry about that, I didn’t know.” I apologized.

“Hey, it’s cool, like you said, you didn’t know.” Neptune said, suddenly much more suave again.

“Alright cool cat, well, maybe we should meet up some other time then?” I offered. He nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, I’ll text you some time when I’m free.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Which should be soon, since I don’t go here.” He said.

“Alright then.” I said, smiling.

“Hey and uh-.. I’ll walk you to your dorm, if you’d like.” He offered. I swore I could see the tiniest hint of red in his cheeks, as if he may have been nervous about the smallest offer that he’d given that night.

“Sure, Neptune. I’m just on the floor below.”

Neptune walked me down to my room, and we made small talk until I stopped at my door. 

“So, I’ll see you sometime soon, then?” I asked, glancing up at him hopefully

“Of course, I don’t think I’d just pass up a chance with someone like you.” He paused. “And yes, I do mean that.” He added on. I gave a soft laugh, nodding in appreciation.

“Thanks Neptune, goodnight, now.” I said partingly, resting my hand on the knob.

“You too, I’ll talk to you soon.” Neptune said, winking at me. He turned, and after a little wave, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked away.

I entered my dorm, and closed the door. I waited for a moment, my hand over my heart, before I covered my mouth, closed my eyes, and let out a muffled squeal of joy, bouncing in place for a brief moment. When I stopped and opened my eyes, I saw one of my teammates, smiling at me, before shaking their head and looking back down at their book. The other was asleep, and simply turned in their sleep at my sudden disturbance. My third teammate was elsewhere. As I changed and got to bed, I found myself quite a bit more excited for the next day, simply anticipating the next time I could see Neptune. I had a crush, but I was also pretty hopeful about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what this is so far? If it gets any actual attention I may keep on posting what I'm writing.


End file.
